Trusting Your Instincts
by bemmettluvr
Summary: Bay went to Mexico with Zarra 7 years ago, but turned back when they couldn't get across the border. However, not back to the Kennish household.
1. Introduction

**Intro**

Author's Notes:

AU On the grounds that Bay and Emmett had one more night together after he cheated on her and Bay and Zarra had left for Mexico after he cheated on her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth like everyone else on this site because if we did we'd be writing for the real show, yadda yadda ya enough of my blabbering

**'Signing'**

_'Thoughts'_

'Signing while speaking'

'TEXTING'

* * *

Bay had decided to go to Mexico with Zarra on an impulsive decision. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea because they now had no money and were without passports. Actually, Bay and Zarra had made it to the border but couldn't get across it. Zarra had somehow figured out a way to sneak into Mexico, but Bay, having had time to think, turned back. However, not back to the Kennish household but to a small town called Oberdy Falls about 4 hours outside of Kansas City.

The Kennishes had been worried sick and always assumed Bay would return in her own time. She never did. To say that Emmett Bledsoe was heartbroken would've been an understatement. He obviously still loved Bay and everyone knew it.

Bay took care of herself and many members of the small community helped her. She was now 23 and had a little deaf girl named Ava Bledsoe who was now seven. She had red hair exactly like her father and his deep blue eyes that could charm just about anyone into doing anything. She had freckles and dimples and was just as blunt and stubborn as both her parents. Her mother's beauty and face obviously showed that she was Bay's so Bay never really had to worry about Ava being 'switched at birth'. But, Bay, in fact, was still very much the same Bay she was seven years ago, now she just put her life in Mission Hills behind her… all but Emmett, the one boy she hadn't and would never get over.

* * *

**I know the intro is short but I have many good ideas for this story so please continue reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AU On the grounds that Bay and Emmett had one more night together after he cheated on her and Bay and Zarra had left for Mexico after he cheated on her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth like everyone else on this site because if we did we'd be writing for the real show, yadda yadda ya enough of my blabbering**

**'Signing'**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

BAY

She was greeted with two small children on her leg when school let out. Ava, alongside her best friend Taylor refused to let go and had giant grins on their faces. Bay looked down at her daughter and her friend and let out an exasperated sigh, which caused the two to break out into giggles once again.

The girls were chatting away in the living room while coloring and Bay was attempting to make dinner. _Where was Payton_ she thought? As if on cue, Payton walked into the door with her short, dark hair and tattered clothes looking tired and sick. Bay hugged her and told her to go to sleep. Payton was too tired to argue. _Guess we're ordering takeout tonight. _Although Payton was only in high school, she had long since learned to take care of herself and her little sister, Taylor, who just so happened to be Ava's best friend. Their father had left when they were young and their mother had died in a drunk driving accident when Payton was 8. They had to fend for themselves for 2 years and getting food from neighbors until Bay came. Payton really did everything in her power to protect her baby sister during those two terrible years.

Bay and Payton both knew they'd both been through a lot and agreed some things were better left in the past so they never tried to pry and hated being pushed to talk about things they weren't ready to talk about. However, Payton almost always opened up to Bay when she was sad because, well, Bay was the closest thing she had to a mom.

_Flashback: Bay remembered the day she got to Mexico and was turned back as clear as a crystal even though it was seven years ago. At the immigration center, bay had been forced to see a doctor for immunization checks and immigration stuff. It was there she found out she was not to enter Mexico and that she, Bay __Kennish__ wait, should she be Bay Bledsoe now?, was pregnant. Thoughts raced through her mind when they told her and as much as she didn't want to be true, she knew exactly who the baby's father was. Emmett's. Bay remembered feeling as unwanted as ever and that everyone back in Kansas chose someone else over her. Emmett had chosen Simone and even her parents chose Daphne but she could see why. She just wasn't wanted. Right then and there was when Bay decided to start a new life. Driving to wherever her body was going, Bay had been crying and couldn't remember much but she definitely recalled passing a sign that declared 'Welcome to Oberby Falls' and seeing an older girl watching over a small baby in their front yard._

Bay smiled at the memory of the first time she saw Payton and Taylor Thompson. Bay was aroused from her thoughts with a "Bay, Bay, Baaaay," emanating from Taylor's small high-pitched voice. The doorbell was ringing and Bay was too lost in her thoughts to hear it. It was the delivery guy. "Thanks Taylor," Bay practically grumbled, embarrassed to have been awakened from her thoughts by a seven year old. Taylor didn't pay Bay's tone of voice much attention and resumed playing with Ava.

Bay and the girls were enjoying dinner at the table when Payton finally awoke. She still looked lousy. **Good morning!** signed Ava quickly and with expert hand movements. Bay had continued learning sign even without Emmett and eventually became fluent. When she found out her daughter was deaf, Bay taught her and Ava grew up with ASL as her first language.

While her family was first priority, Bay had also continued down her path as an artist. Being rejected by Patrick, Regina's old boyfriend, really fueled her passion and eagerness to prove him wrong. Though she was still young, Bay Bledsoe's best paintings had been when she was with Emmett. He was her muse when she was 16 and even though Bay would deny it until the world's end, he still was seven years later. She, in fact, had an art show coming up tomorrow and was excited for it. Many of her paintings had shown her life back in Mission Hills, but most of them were about her new life and her new family.

* * *

EMMETT

_Bay. Bay. Bay. Why is she all I can think about? It's been 7 years. You need to move on, _the voices inside his head were telling him to give up hope, but Emmett knew that in his heart he never could or would give up on being with Bay. Of course, there had been a period where he'd dated other girls, but after Bay no one seemed to live up to his expectations and eventually he just gave up. Not on Bay, but on himself. Emmett was never truly happy, but he put on a brave face when he felt like half of him was missing and he couldn't function. People didn't seem of notice anything was wrong and while they knew he fell head over heels in love with her, everyone thought he'd gotten over Bay. They were wrong. Emmett had gotten just about as good as Bay had at hiding his feelings.

The only thing that could make Emmett feel slightly happier was the band. They'd started it in high school and it now consisted of Toby, Nikki, and himself. Third World Bus Plunge had gotten bigger since high school and was booked full for the next month or so. While they had a truck now, since Bay's car, "The Thing, was obviously unavailable, Emmett always preferred to follow on his motorcycle.

Emmett had gone to a motorcycle show in St. Louis. On the way home he saw a small, wooden sign proudly proclaiming "Welcome to Oberdy Falls." He decided to stop for some food because his stomach sounded like a dying horse. Parking at a Wendy's, Emmett walked to the door. It said "CLOSED WE'LL BE BACK SOON" _Uggh, _Emmett thought, _How can a Wendy's be closed, in the middle of the day? _He sent a text to Toby saying STOPPED FOR SOME FOOD, BE HOME SOON. He drove through town a little more and found a Burger King. CLOSED. _What the hell? Is this whole town dead or something. _Then he saw a sign that caught his eye. **Art Show- featuring Bay Kennish Bledsoe, Ashlee Barren, and Jeremy Halstead.** Well, Emmett really only paid attention to the Bay Kennish Bledsoe part of it, everything else looked like gibberish. His blinked his eyes in order to actually make sense of what he saw. _Bay Kennish Bledsoe. Why the hell would she have taken his last name? What was she doing in this town? Why hadn't she told anyone she was here?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**'Signing'**

_'Thoughts'_

_**Sorry for so much character changing in this chapter. I just felt it needed to be written this way. I was rewatching the last two episodes of the season while writing this. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

* * *

BAY

It seemed like the whole town had shut down for the art show and Bay was freaking out. Everyone jumped at the chance to hopefully meet a few famous gallery owners and nothing this big happened in this town very often. Finally, the gallery was opened and the art fanatics walked in. Bay was walking around seeing everyone admire her work. The painting she'd been working on for what seemed like an eternity was under a tarp waiting to be revealed. She couldn't believe how far she'd come since high school. Everything seemed to be falling into place and felt perfect. Unfortunately, Bay knew from past experiences that life hated it to be that way for too long. She felt butterflies in her stomach for some reason and that hadn't happened for a long time. Bay had no idea what would happen next.

EMMETT

He had made up his stubborn mind and was going to that art show no matter what. Emmett managed to find his way there somehow after driving around a little, but it was really the general flow of traffic that got him there and not his crazy awesome navigation skills. He walked in and his heart started pounding. _Would she remember him? Oh, this was going to be so awkward. _Emmett just stood at the art show admiring Bay's pieces for a while. His gaze shifted to Bay in her beautiful black dress and her raven black hair almost as soon as she walked in. Bay's face when she saw Emmett was enough to make Emmett flash his world famous smirk. He decided it was now or never and just turned his brain off. **What are you doing here? **Bay signed almost frantically after she had recovered from her shock. **I was coming back from St. Louis and I stopped for some food and saw the art show sign with your name on it **Emmett signed just as calmly as he had the first time he and Bay kissed. The only difference was that this time he felt only half as calm as he looked.

BAY

_Where the hell had he come from?! What was happening? How did he find her? _**What? Wait… But… **Bay couldn't finish her sentence. Before she could even try to finish, she saw Emmett leaning in to kiss her. Without thinking, Bay found herself kissing back. Their bodies molded perfectly together. She had been wanting him the entire 7 years she was gone and couldn't resist now that he was here.

EMMETT

_Oh, Bay. Why did I ever let her go? I'm such an idiot. _Emmett's thoughts were racing as they kissed. _There had been a spark when our lips touched._ _No. It had been there the whole time. It was just waiting to be ignited once again by their old love, _Emmett thought passionately. He was sure Bay would've felt it too. Much too soon, Bay broke away. There was a mix of surprise and bewilderment on her face. Emmett flashed his smirk again. **What was that? **Bay signed forcefully. **Fireworks. **He signed back stubbornly. Bay had no response. She just gave him a tiny almost miniscule smile. Right then and there, Emmett decided he would do whatever it took to keep Bay in his arms forever and would not let her go again. That had been the stupidest mistake he had ever made, well, aside from sleeping with Simone.

BAY

_Where the hell had he come from? I haven't seen him in 7 years and he just shows up now. Oh, crap. The painting. It was inspired by him and Emmett will definitely know that when he sees it. I won't let him know that I still have feelings for him. I can't. Can I? There had been a spark when our lips united. Emmett had felt it as well. I can't just not uncover it. Now or never, _Bay thought. She stood in front of the flashing cameras, but really didn't pay them much attention. Just then, Emmett walked into the room. _Perfect timing. _She thought sarcastically. She whipped off the tarp that covered her painting and Emmett's reaction was priceless. Bay knew that Emmett saw right through her the second he saw the painting. It was like he could see into her soul. She didn't want it to be true. He knew everything that could possibly be known about her. Emmett knew more about Bay than she knew about herself. He could read her like a book. But, Bay didn't want to feel exposed and vulnerable again. She couldn't bring herself to open up to anyone, because the last time she'd done that, it had been with him, and he'd broken her heart. No, he'd ripped it to pieces. At least, that was how it felt to Bay.

EMMETT

He watched Bay standing there, smiling, posing, for everyone to see and take pictures. _That smile is fake. _Was Emmett's only comprehensible thought. He watched at Bay unveiled her painting with that delicate touch of hers. Little by little Emmett saw the painting his one true love had spilled her soul out onto.

It was a painting of Bay and Emmett with both their arms crossed making the sign for love, and what probably no one but the love of her life could see, was that in the background was the world speeding by as if they were on a motorcycle and a faint trace of a blurred axe girl in the distance. Emmett stood there gaping at the piece with his clear blue eyes sparkling, not completely believing that Bay had created that. His gaze shifted to Bay in her beautiful black dress and her raven black hair. _How could anyone be more perfect than her?_ _And how could he have been so stupid to hurt her? And to let her go? _His first love looked straight into his eyes. It was like she could see into his soul. Her eyes bore right through him. They were still a them and they still shared a love no one could ever get between. He knew that Bay knew that because it was an indescribable feeling. She would not give in so easily being as stubborn as she was though. However, just by the look in her eyes, Emmett knew _they _would get through it _together _and_ forever._ The 7 years without Bay had been the worst years of his life and Emmett was determined to not let that happen again. No matter how much Bay would try to deny it. Emmett Bledsoe never gives up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in forever and I suck. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I tried to make this one longer and I'm working on another story from Bay's point of view about Emmett and the Carlton protest so hopefully that will be up soon. If you can't figure it out, I'm missing my Bemmett so I'm writing to calm my withdrawl :). And there's probably gonna be a lot more of me on Fanfic because knowing Lizzy Weiss, the finale's going to end with an epic Bemmett kiss and we're going to have to wait 6 months to see more of them. Admit it, you love my fantasies don't you? And sorry about any mistakes. If you want to point them out or be awesome and leave suggestions, Please DO! I don't have a beta and if you would like to be one just PM me. Ok, torture is over, so continue reading. Thanks and as always, Read and Review!**

* * *

EMMETT

After the art show, it was late and Emmett had no place to crash, so he decided to follow Bay home. He knew it was kind of stalkerish and maybe a little creepy, but if he asked her she would just find him a hotel or something. It was the first time he had seen Bay in seven years and he was going to spend as much time with her as humanly possible. AND as a bonus, she could sign fluently. He hadn't expected her to continue with it after they had broken up, but she was nearly as fast as him now. Emmett hopped onto his motorcycle like any leather coat wearing, bad ass man would and followed Bay's baby blue car around town, making sure to remember the road for possible future encounters. Making sure to wait a few minutes after Bay got home, Emmett remained around the corner from the driveway she pulled into and started to think about what he was going to say. I stalked you home because I missed you didn't seem like a suitable answer although he supposed it would work if he said it correctly. Then, Emmett knocked on the door.

* * *

BAY

She heard a knock on the door a few minutes after arriving at home. _It was 11 pm who could possibly be knocking on the door. _Bay pulled open the door and much to her surprise, it was none other than Emmett. _I should've known… Did he stalk me home?! _**Hey, **he signed, like it was totally casual for him to show up at her apartment in the middle of the night, never mind that he wasn't even supposed to know where she lived. **Ummm, I have some questions…What the hell are you doing here and did you follow me home?! **Bay signed bluntly. Emmett just smirked and looked amused with his hands in his pockets. _God Emmett, stop making my heart melt and answer my question! _

He finally responded after what felt like a lifetime of him just staring at Bay. **Yes, I followed you here, but only because I knew you would probably not even want to talk to me, never mind give me a chance. **"A chance to do what Emmett?!" Bay found herself shouting angrily. **To say I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't even mean anything to you, but all I could do since you left was regret that I ever let you go. Bay, all I want to do is be with you. And take care of you, and be there for you, and protect you, and SHOW that I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry Bay. And now that I've found you again, I will never let you go, or I will regret it like I have for seven years now. So no matter what you say, I'm staying. **Bay didn't know what to say. She just stared into his big blue eyes with tears in hers and hugged him tight. No one had ever fought so hard to protect her, and now, it was Emmett of all people. Her teenage love she hadn't seen in what seemed like a lifetime. Then, she realized she had to respond with something, and let out a sigh. **Come in.**

* * *

EMMETT

Bay signed **Come in**. He was a bit shocked that that was what she mustered out. Considering it was Bay, Emmett had expected she argue with him and that she would tell him she didn't need him (and he was fully prepared to stand his ground if she did), but she hadn't. She'd hugged him and invited him in. The apartment was surprisingly nice although it had a lot of kid stuff in it. Emmett almost slipped on a unicorn coloring book and a few stray dolls. _Was she taking care of a kid?_ Then Bay was waving her hands in front of his face to get his attention and gestured to the couch. He was kind of disappointed that she hadn't led him to her room. Emmett longed to embrace her and just have her in his arms, but that wasn't a choice.

* * *

BAY

When Emmett appeared to "be asleep" (Bay swore she would see him open an eye every few minutes to look at her), Bay picked up the toys that were scattered all over the room by Ava and Taylor. _Wait, Ava and Taylor. And Payton. What would they think about Emmett being here_? Bay had never been revealing about her personal life and if she liked a guy, she almost always kept it from her family. Hopefully Emmett would be gone by morning, but knowing him being almost as stubborn as she was (quite a feat), he would stay as long as he liked. But, secretly, as much as Bay tried to deny it, she liked having him back in her life.

She went upstairs and was going to sleep, but then saw the box. The box that contained all her memories of Emmett. It was brought to Mexico so Bay would have something to remember him by. Oh, he was unforgettable and Bay would remember everything they did together, but she needed reassurance, proof that they had actually been together and of good times, because those had been lacking lately. The brown eyed, alabaster skinned, dark haired girl that had held every moment of Emmett's thoughts gingerly and carefully pulled down the box, acting as if she dropped it, the world would shatter. Well, that was what it felt like to her. The top was taken off and inside it held Bay's most cherished memories. In the boxes were thousands of pictures. _We had been together for such a short time. How are there so many memories? _Sifting through the pictures of motorcycle rides, planking adventures, kisses and thousands more, Bay found tears trickling down her face and as she had done so many times before, wondered if she made the right decision leaving KC. They had been together for only 9 months. How could Emmett have made such an impact on who she was and life in only 9 months? The answer was simple. He had taught her what love was. And now, he was conked out on her couch. Right in front of her.

Bay fell asleep looking through the pictures and with them scattered in her lap. It felt like she had only slept for five minutes when she was aroused by the sound of Payton yelling for her to come downstairs and even stranger, the smell of breakfast. _Emmett_ she thought immediately and then proceeded to run down the stairs to make sure Payton didn't think he was some burglar making them breakfast. Surprisingly, Bay found everyone sitting at the table and Ava chatting with Emmett about school. Bay watched her daughter carefully, and she seemed mesmerized at the thought of meeting another deaf person just like her, and how easily they could communicate. Everyone else was good, but Ava had never seen anybody sign as fluidly or as easily as Emmett could, except maybe her mother. "Ummm, this is Emmett. We used to be friends in high school." Payton looked at her and sent her a look that said _just friends, huh _and flashed a teasing smile. _Was it that obvious?_ "Ok, time to go to school. Get out of the house!" Ava and Taylor, in a flurry of giggles, grabbed their backpacks, hopped on their bikes and scurried out the door, but Ava hesitated only to say good bye to Emmett and give him a hug. _Why had I kept her from him?_ Bay found herself regretting or at least questioning many of the choices she had made, now that Emmett was back. Only Payton was left in the room and Bay could see she felt a little awkward so she introduced her. This is Payton, and you met Ava and Taylor is Payton's little sister. Emmett was silent.

* * *

EMMETT

He didn't really know what to think. Bay had a family now. She was taking care of two little girls and a high schooler, who today, seemed to be the one taking care of her. But it didn't feel like she'd changed much. She still was the snarky hilarious girl he fell in love with, but she was different now. Like she'd been through a lot. Turning his head, he saw Payton eyeing the two of them carefully. "Ummm, I have to go…to school, so nice to meet you Emmett. Bye, Bay." and gave her that teasing smile again. Emmett was amused and looked at Bay's _We're going to talk later_ glare towards Payton.

**So how did Ava become deaf **he signed to Bay as soon as Payton was out the door. Bay responded with a simple** She was born deaf. **_Huh,_ Emmett thought, wondering. Just wondering about the possibility. _But, no, she would've told me._ Then Bay signed something that Emmett wasn't paying attention to. **Sorry? What'd you say? **Bay smiled and jokingly retorted, **Geez, even when I learn to sign you can't understand me. **There was some serious truth behind that statement and Emmett didn't know if she was kidding or being serious. Then, he decided to mess with her. He squinted his eyes and signed** What? What? I don't know what you said, **and proceeded to move around her like a squinty old man. Bay punched him in the arm. **Hey, that was just uncalled for. Assaulting an old deaf man. **He go punched again, but it was worth it because Bay had a huge grin on her face and he proceeded to kiss her. She didn't protest at all. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. This gave Emmett hope that they were going to get better.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry. I suck at updating…But I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly fluff. My writing has gotten a little rusty, but I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of it. Also, Chapter 5 is nearly done so that will be up soon. I'm so excited for the premiere in a few days, although, not so excited for Ty's return, because he's going to get in the way of Bemmett. Please review. I love hearing your feedback! **

BAY

Luckily, or unluckily (Bay hadn't quite figured it out yet), she didn't have to work at her job at the community college as an art teacher today, so, Bay was forced to spend her time with Emmett. Surprisingly to her, it was much like old times.

They walked out the door together and argued about whether to take the motorcycle or the car (Emmett won that one), who would pay for gas (Emmett won that), who would get lunch (Bay won this time), and many more (that Emmett basically won). They got on the motorcycle, Emmett revved the engine, and Bay wrapped her arms around his waist. The two arrived at a park and Emmett somehow made a picnic basket appear out of nowhere. Bay laughed inside a little. He had let her win that one and yet, he had brought lunch along the entire time. Good ol' Emmett hadn't changed a bit. Bay wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing yet, but she definitely knew that she was glad he was back.

Bay merely let out a statement saying she was hot and the next thing she knew there was water being thrown at her. She opened her mouth and flashed her you-are-so-dead look at Emmett jokingly and poured an entire bottle of water on him. Everyone in the park was staring at them as the water fight continued, but Bay and Emmett were so lost in their own world that they didn't even notice. By the time it was over, both were drenched and grinning from ear to ear. Bay thought about all the times they had missed out on together…because of her.

When she and Emmett arrived home, Bay was still smiling and saw Ava and Taylor playing in the front yard and Payton sitting on the doorstep giving her that cheeky grin and Emmett, upon seeing Payton's reaction gave her the same grin. The two climbed off the motorcycle and Ava immediately came up and hugged Emmett and they talked about how school went for her. Little Ava was overjoyed to have someone else to share her stories with. The little girl was still in awe about how this man could sign so beautifully. She hadn't ever met someone else who was deaf like her. The morning he arrived, unbeknownst to Bay, upon seeing Emmett sign to her, Ava had been afraid to ask the question, wondering if it was too good to be true, just three simple words, **Are you deaf?** and when Emmett signed yes, Ava's face had lit up. Bay thought about all the times she had deprived her daughter and Emmett of. She was beginning to regret her decision now more than ever. Bay could see, that around him, Ava didn't feel different at all. She finally had someone to talk to, who could understand every word she said, well, other than her mother. Emmett sat down and Ava jumped on his lap and signed all about her day to him. Bay just watched from afar, wondering what they had missed out on as a family. Upon finishing her story, Ava jumped out of Emmett's lap, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to where Taylor and she were playing. Taylor was eyeing him carefully, wondering if he was going to continue to steal her best friend's attention. Emmett told her maybe tomorrow and allowed her to keep playing with her friend.

He signed to Bay, **I stink. **and Bay said **No, we had a great time! **Feeling quite cheery after his time with Bay, Emmett signed jokingly, **No, seriously, I haven't showered in the 24 hours I've been here. I literally stink. I'm going to go shower. **And on that note, left Bay forced to talk to Payton…about Emmett. Here came the 3rd Degree.

PAYTON

"Sooooo, how was your time?"

"It was fun." That was Bay's objective: to answer every question with as little detail as possible.

"Is he from when you didn't live her?"

"Yes."

"He's kinda cute. Why'd you not stay with him?"

Bay froze. Her face went blank. Then it softened, Bay bit her lip, and Payton saw tears beginning to form. "I'm sorry Bay," Payton said frantically and went in to hug her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Bay was the strongest person she knew. She never saw her cry, or as a matter of fact, even come close to crying. Payton didn't know how to handle Bay like this. She was just curious about this man, who had seemed to get Bay to open up and be happier than Payton had ever seen her. What was it about him that made Bay so different, like she was a teenager again? He had put life back into Bay.

BAY

_How could she allow myself to break down in front of Payton?_ Bay thought. _She looks up to me._ Bay had never cried in front of her and yet, in Emmett's short presence, Bay had allowed herself to cry more than she had in 7 years. _I was supposed to be Payton's rock, the one who was there to comfort her, and I was the one crumbling._ Love tends to do that. Make people more prone to emotions. It makes them able to unleash their soul onto the world, like they have nothing to hide.

Just then Taylor ran inside squealing while Ava chased her around. Bay allowed herself to let out a laugh and in response Payton laughed too. "I guess we should get them to bed," said Bay watching them with a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I guess we should," responded Payton.

Bay let Payton handle the girls for tonight. Before she walked into her room, Bay squeezed her eyes shut, praying Emmett would have a shirt on. She got lucky this time. Bay found a very tired Emmett asleep on a blanket on the floor of her room. She smiled to herself. _No, I can't, I really can't,_ thinking to herself, but she was so tired Bay let instinct take over. She threw on a nightgown and lay down beside Emmett, leaving them both on the floor and an empty bed in the room. Somehow sensing Bay as she lay down, Emmett's arms instinctively wrapped around her and she fell asleep in his arms.

EMMETT

He woke up on the floor with his back hurting and the smell of coconut scented hair. Emmett opened his eyes and found Bay's head on his chest and his arms around her. Emmett smiled to himself. The sight of Bay always brightened his day. Another day with Bay in his life. Emmett reached for his phone, careful not to disturb Bay. He turned it on cautiously considering he hadn't checked it since 2 days ago and the fact that nobody knew where he'd gone was no reassurance. 37 texts from Melody, Daphne, and Toby. _Crap._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi again. I'm back. Hopefully for a while. Sadly for all of us Bay and Emmett fans, Vanessa Marano said in an interview that there wouldn't be much Bemmett this season considering how they finished off the first half of season 2. Bleeehhh. Maybe I'll be writing more? This is my longest chapter yet, I think. Anyways, Enjoy! And I swear, Chapter 6 will be up either tomorrow or the next because something big happens and I'm excited to finish writing it!**

EMMETT

He texted Toby saying that he was staying at a friend's for a few days, making sure that Toby told Daphne and Melody. Daphne had been really clingy for the past few months and his mother was just his overprotective mother, so as usual, Emmett didn't feel the need to tell them directly.

He tried to plant a kiss on Bay before she left for work today, but she shied away. Emmett looked a little sad, but didn't try to push anything onto Bay. She just needed space. On a happier note for Emmett, all three girls didn't have school today…which left him to spend some time with them. Naturally, Ava was sticking to Emmett like gorilla glue and Taylor was now giving him the stink eye for stealing her friend's attention from her.

PAYTON

Before leaving home, Bay told (and signed making sure Emmett could see what she was saying) Payton to make sure Emmett didn't do anything stupid and to keep an eye on the girls.

Payton brought them to the park to spend the day off. She watched from a distance as Emmett pushed her baby sister and Ava on the swings, them both squealing to go higher. It was here Payton began to wonder about Emmett and Ava's relationship. She noticed everything they had in common, the unmistakable red hair, their freckles, their deep blue eyes, and both being deaf. And Payton just wondered if it was even a possibility, getting lost in her own thoughts. Bay had never spoken about Ava's father before, either. What if Emmett was Ava's dad? Would that change anything? Why would Bay have kept Emmett away? By now Payton was sure he was her father. It was the only logical explanation. Payton knew it wasn't her position to meddle, but she felt it was important. She had to ask Bay about him later. For now, she wanted to get to know Emmett.

Emmett told her about his motorcycle and how he had built it with his dad (Payton had been eyeing it since he arrived), mentioned that his parents were divorced, but didn't go into much detail, told about his band, and his photography, but in the conversation they steered clear from one topic. Bay. Although, she might have missed a few parts of the story even though Emmett had slowed down his signing for her.

As she got to know him, Payton could see why Bay had fallen in love with him. She could tell how they both seemed to have the same snarky, sarcastic personality, their shared passion for art, how they both insisted on keeping their problems to themselves, their determination and stubbornness, god they were stubborn, and Payton could find endless similarities. She just wondered why they had not stayed together.

Payton wasn't usually a meddlesome person. She hated being questioned about her past and about her hard times. In a way, she was just as similar to Bay as Emmett was, but Payton knew this was important. Emmett made Bay happy and she was going to do what she could to make sure Bay remained happy, because, well, Bay had done so much for her, and Emmett was a key part to Bay's happiness.

BAY

By now the whole town had noticed Emmett's arrival and everyone wanted to know what was going on. That's what happens in a small, close-knit town. Even when Bay stopped to grab lunch after teaching her morning class, there were eyebrows raised, waiting to ask her about the new deaf guy in town. Bay just told them he was an old friend. Shannon, the owner of the local diner as well as Bay's neighbor, seemed to think he was more than old friend, as did everyone else because she was unusually cheerful and went googly eyed around him. Nobody seemed to miss the fact that Emmett was easy on the eyes either.

EMMETT

Shannon showed up at the house in the afternoon looking for Bay. Emmett just told her Bay would be back from work soon. Then she said (and signed much to Emmett's surprise) her name and asked who he was. **E-M-M-E-T-T** he signed and told her he would make sure Bay knew she came.

He went out to get some groceries to cook for the night and everywhere he went, everybody seemed to know some basic sign. At the checkout counter, he signed he was deaf and the cashier immediately started signing about every other word. Emmett would've found it strange if it hadn't been so damn convenient. Even at the coffee shop conjoined with the store.

When Bay arrived home, Emmett started asking Bay about Ava. **How did she become deaf? **and Bay responded with **She was born deaf. **_Hmmm…_ Emmett thought. He had always just assumed Ava had caught a sickness or something.

**Okay. Now I have a question. **Bay said. **How's everyone?**

**Everyone who?**

**Back home. As in my family and Daphne and your mom.**

**Ummm…They're fine. They all miss you. Especially Toby. And Kathryn practically broke down when she heard you were gone. I started to chase after you with your dad, you know. We didn't get too far. **

**Oh. Bay looked sad. **Emmett wished she would speak her mind. He wasn't going to pry it out of her, but he wanted to make it all better for Bay, and he didn't know how and wouldn't know how if she didn't say anything.

**Ok. Wait. Hold on. It's my turn to ask another question. How come everyone in this town knows how to sign? It's a little strange,** asked Emmett.

**Ava's deaf. When I moved here and started teaching her sign, most people got interested and wanted to learn, and when she started going to school, many of her classmates and teachers started learning. It's one of the benefits of living in a small town. The downside is everybody knows what's going on and you can't keep any secrets. **Bay let out a small laugh.

Emmett smiled. He always loved seeing that grin light up Bay's face. Even just a small one. **Oh, yeah, Shannon I think her name was, came by earlier asking for you.**

Bay signed, **Oh really? **and walked next door to see her neighbor.

BAY

Shannon was now 50 something year old and was the first person Bay had met when she had moved to Oberdy Falls. She had been taking care of Taylor and Payton short term, but Taylor was severely allergic to the cat in her house so they could only be in the cat-free areas of her house, which unfortunately, did not include any areas suitable for sleeping. Bay had gone to Shannon's diner upon arriving in Oberdy and had been sick, carrying around a small baby Ava at the time, and looking for somewhere to sleep. Shannon had offered to let Bay stay at her house and take care of her while she was sick.

Now Bay was always happy to help her with anything and especially so, because they were neighbors. Shannon's sprinkler was broken and was wondering if Bay would help her look at it. The two ladies tried everything they could think of but couldn't get it working. As a final option, Bay went inside to ask Emmett to come help and Bay obviously was trying to keep this option as a last resort because, well, she didn't want to have to introduce them and answer Shannon's questions about Emmett. But, Bay did and Emmett fixed it in about 5 minutes. And Shannon did ask a lot of questions, but fortunately for Bay, Emmett helped move the conversation along and smiling at Bay playfully while doing so.

The two went inside and found Payton on her phone and the girls giggling in their shared room. Payton said goodnight and resumed whatever she was distracted with and the girls fell asleep quickly. Bay saw Emmett sneak a kiss on both Ava's and Taylor's foreheads when they were sleeping and smiled peacefully to herself around the corner. It sort of felt like a little family now.

Back in Bay's room, Bay signed to him **Is it just me or does it feel like we're sort of picking up where we left off.**

**Come on, Bay.**

**What? **Bay responded with.

**Nothing. Never mind. **

**No, seriously. What?**

**I ****_love_**** you and I still feel that same connection with you, I always, ****_always_**** will, but I feel like something's off between us. You're so different now. I feel like…I don't know you sometimes, Bay. And I feel like I can't help you because of that. Not being able to support you and be there for you when you're down, kills me. It's like we have those moments where we forget about our past and just enjoy each other and share that same connection we had and have so much fun, and then others, it feels like you're icing me out and won't let me in. I know it's not about Simone and you know that you can trust me and it won't happen ever again, but I just want to know, why?**

**Emmett… **Bay paused. **Honestly, it's not about Simone. I do, I really do want to get past what happened, but every time I think about it, I just…I go back to that place. Where I feel like no one wants me or wants to be around me. **

She could see on Emmett's face that his heart broke for her.

EMMETT

**I'm sorry Bay**, was all he could say. Emmett looked like he was about to cry. About to cry for Bay. He _hated_ this. Feeling helpless when Bay was hurt. And to make it even worse, he was the one who had caused it. Emmett was always the one to comfort her when other people hurt her, but he never thought in a million years, that he would be the one to hurt her.

She continued.

**I know you're sorry. But I loved you Emmett, I still do. Don't you understand how badly you hurt me? **There were tears streaming down her face now and she was practically shouting too. **You were my rock, Emmett. The one person I felt like I could rely on in the entire world. That I could trust with all of my being. **I could** see **Bay calm down a little now, but still crying. God, I wanted to comfort her, but I knew she had to finish saying what she needed to say. And what I needed to hear. **Everyone I knew had chosen someone or something over me. And I didn't know why. Liam, Ty, my parents, Regina. Everyone but you. You understood me, even better than I understood myself. But then you slept with Simone. Emmett, just then you told me you had chosen someone else over me. It was just a reminder that I wasn't good enough for another person. That's why. Happy now? Does that answer everything? Why I'm not so open to opening up to anyone, why I'm not so eager to spill my world to you? **

Bay sat down on the bed. Emmett sat on the bed beside her and turned her head so she had to look into his eyes. He then pulled Bay into a hug, the most love-filled hug in the world and just embraced her.

BAY

Bay dug her face into Emmett's neck and felt her tears staining his shirt. Even just for a moment, that hug seemed to make everything better. Then Emmett broke away and looked into Bay's still tear-filled eyes and signed, **You are the only one I will ever choose. **He put her hand over his chest and said **This only beats for you, Bay Kennish. **Those words meant more to Bay than anything and with that, all of her doubts and insecurities she'd had for seven years were gone in an instant.

Emmett took his shirt off to change and saw Bay blush and look away. She shut her eyes tightly, turned around and signed. **Emmett. Put your shirt back on. **She peeked through her hands covering my eyes and he signed, **What? You've seen me shirtless before. **And Bay, who had been crying 10 minutes before, laughed. Then, just for her amusement, Emmett put his shirt on as slow as he possibly could. Bay couldn't help but sneak a peek and her only though was _Damn, he looks hot._

Beginning to get himself settled on the floor again, Bay told Emmett **It's fine. Come sleep up here with me. **And the two went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be up soon! I promise because I'm really excited for it! Anyways, thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yay! Haha, I'm getting better at updating, but I wouldn't count on it. Sorry. Anyway's I know the story has been dragging a little, but I've been pulling it out just to get to this chapter. I definitely had lots of fun writing it so I hope you like it and if you do or you don't PLEASE REVIEW!**

EMMETT

He woke up in the dead of night and he could smell it. Emmett wasn't even quite awake yet, but it was urgent. He shook Bay as he got out of bed, but she just groaned and turned over. "COME ON BAY! WAKE UP!" he screamed hoping he was being loud enough. He ran out of the room instinctively. He had to make sure they were safe. There was a connection. Like it was his calling. Something he had to do. In those few moments, Emmett was positive that he could hear it roaring and chasing him.

BAY

She thought she awoke to Emmett screaming "Come on, Bay! Wake up!" but when Bay awoke Emmett was gone. The clock beside her read 2:37. It had only been 2 hours since she and Emmett had fought then made up. Why had Emmett been screaming at her. Then she smelled the smoke. Oh God. Her house was on fire. She had to get to her daughter. Bay grabbed a single photo album and ran to her daughter's room. She could feel the heat of the wall of fire blocking her from Ava's room. Bay saw Payton running up the stairs and Bay broke down crying.

_I couldn't, wouldn't leave without knowing Ava was safe. We had been through too much. I refused to leave without her, even if I died trying to protect her. She was my daughter. Mine. I couldn't let anything take her away from me. Because that would mean I gave up and I wouldn't give up on her or Payton or Taylor or Emmett. _

Payton was screaming, pleading, begging Bay, "We have to go now!" but Bay refused to leave if there was even a possibility her daughter was in there. Payton was crying also as she practically dragged Bay out of the house. The fire was everywhere by now.

They got outside and found Taylor who had been carried outside by Payton before the fire had spread. Payton had been running up to get Ava. Bay and Payton were hysterical and Taylor was bawling hugging onto her sister's leg watching her house burn down right in front of her and even worse, without knowing where her best friend was. "I'm sorry. I didn't have time," Payton cried looking defeated. Bay and Payton just hugged each other and cried. "Did you see Emmett?" Bay asked hopefully praying she had and that he was okay. "No," Payton barely whispered. "He'll be fine."

Shannon ran out of her house telling them she'd called the police and broke down in tears when she asked where Ava was and Bay just sobbed harder. Ironically, Bay's body was frozen after that. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She could tell that Payton didn't want to either. Bay felt like she was paralyzed. Her body wouldn't move even if she willed it to.

Now she came to realize the reality of things. How could she live without them? Without the two people she loved most in the world. She lived for them, to protect them. What if Ava and Emmett were gone? She couldn't bear it.

Bay had brought out the family album safely and it was limply lying on the concrete. One of her neighbors, Josh, had picked it up and kept it safe for her, seeing that Bay was preoccupied.

They heard the fire trucks before they saw the bright flashing lights. Bay and Payton were hugging and watching the house deteriorate. Taylor was holding Shannon's hand.

A fireman walked towards them as the truck was attached to the fire hydrant across the street from the blazing house. "Is there anyone missing?" said the man. Bay bit her lip and tried not to cry again. She had to be strong for Payton and Taylor. "Yes. Emmett and Ava. Ava's 6. But they're both deaf." Upon finishing the sentence Bay couldn't hold it in again and her eyes filled with tears again. "Ok. Thank you. I promise, we'll look for them as hard as we can and try as hard as we can to ensure their safety." Bay just nodded.

EMMETT

_I have to protect them. Both of them. Bay would be fine if something went wrong right? She's the strongest person I know._ He bolted towards Ava's room. _Where was Taylor? What if something happened to her?_ _There's no time._ Emmett picked up Ava's still sleeping body like a baby and started to run towards the door. _Too late. _He could feel the flames behind the door and couldn't risk opening it. He set Ava back down on the bed and took all of her and/or Taylor's clothes and started soaking them with the water from inside the humidifier. Emmett piled the dripping wet clothes around the doorframe. Minutes later the door was on fire and he carried Ava's limp body into the closet just hoping now.

He would protect her until his last breath if he had to. Emmett didn't really know why he was willing to risk everything for this little girl at that moment, but just felt like it was his duty, like it was his job. He did it instinctively.

Ava woke up in the closet and was silent. Emmett knew she was terrified. Ava knew something bad was happening and didn't know what. **It's okay Ava. Don't be scared. I'll protect you,** Emmett signed to her assuringly. **Go back to sleep. **He could feel the fire getting closer and hotter. Emmett threw himself over Ava's small body. The closet door began catching on fire and Emmett was helpless. _Please. If I'm not ok, let Ava be. I blacked out. _The door erupted and Emmett lay on top of Ava lifeless.

* * *

BAY

15 minutes after the firemen had arrived, Bay saw one of them carrying Emmett's and Ava's unmoving bodies out of the house. She could see significant burns on Emmett and couldn't get a close glance at Ava. Another fireman informed Bay and Payton that they had found them in a closet with Emmett on top of Ava shielding her from it. Bay resumed crying hysterically again. He told them they were taking them to the hospital in town and Bay, frantic now, jumped in her car and told Payton to stay with Josh, take care of Taylor and ask Shannon to take them to visit the hospital in the morning if they were up to it. The fire was getting smaller, still burning, but quite a bit smaller so Bay left anyways. She didn't care about the house if Emmett and Ava were hurt.

She sped to the hospital following the ambulance as closely as she could going well past the legal speed limit. Bay definitely would have been pulled over had it not been 3 in the morning. She sat in the hospital pacing and crying and then just sat motionless in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. The emergency room had always been a place of hatred for Bay. When Toby had gotten bitten by a dog as a kid (although admittingly Bay thought this was pretty funny as a kid and even funnier growing up), when Ava broke her arm, when Taylor had an allergic reaction and couldn't breathe, and now. She got a text from Shannon saying the fire was put out around 4am.

Just sitting there in the hospital, Bay noticed Jonathan's mom, Meredith, sitting beside her looking incredibly worried. Johnny was one of Ava's classmates. "What's wrong?" Bay signed and spoke at the same time. It had become a habit for her. "Jonathan had an asthma attack. He ate some walnuts accidentally. He'll be fine," she said. "I'm sure he will," said Bay trying to sound positive despite everything that had happened.

"What about you? What happened?" Meri looked concerned.

"Umm…our house burnt down tonight and…I'm not sure if Ava's ok or not," Bay's tears started forming and then stopped. "Oh. I'm so sorry," and Meredith gave her a hug trying to comfort her. Bay chuckled a little. "I think I'm out of tears to cry for the night." It was nice having someone to talk to to distract her for a while. Usually it was Emmett. Oh God, Emmett.

PAYTON

With Taylor sitting on her lap, they looked through the photo album with Josh on the couch beside them. They flipped through the pages of Bay, Ava, and them together having fun. Ava and Taylor in their dance costumes, Bay buried in the sand at the beach, and the simple memories like all of them having breakfast together. Taylor giggled at the funny ones and Payton smiled, remembering all the good times they had had together.

In this moment, Payton realized how short life could be and how grateful she was that she had everyone to support her now. It wouldn't be like this if Bay hadn't helped her. She had Bay to thank for that. She realized how lucky she was to have everyone in her life that cared about her. _Oh God, life would be so weird without Ava in it. _Payton thought. She couldn't help but think there was a possibility she wasn't okay. _It'd be sort of weird without Emmett either. Things have changed so much with him around and I kind of like the changes._

Then they saw a picture of Bay and Emmett together on his motorcycle. "Who's that?" Josh wondered out loud. "That's Emmett," replied Taylor in a voice that said duh and smiled at him. "I like him. He's fun. And nice." "Was he the one with…with Ava," asked Josh. "Yeah," said Payton quietly.

BAY

Jonathan's mom had left now with him. Bay gave her little man a hug and felt bad because his eyes were still poofy and red. She hoped he'd get better. And now Bay was left to wait alone. After about 3 hours in the waiting room a distraught and worried Bay finally saw the ER doctor walking towards her. Bay crossed her fingers and prayed for good news. "You're the infamous Bay, right?" said the Dr. Hyland

"That's me."

"Ava's going to be fine. She was only unconscious for a little while because of too much smoke inhalation. She's sleeping now and we can release her as soon as she wakes up. According to the reports the firemen sent me, it was because of your friend Emmett. He blocked the door to her room with wet clothes and shielded your daughter from the flames with his body. Unfortunately, he is not as well as Ava," Bay bit her lip. "His left arm and leg are covered with second degree burns and most of the hair on the left side of his head has been scorched off. He might've died had the firemen not found him and Ava in time. He also suffered from smoke inhalation and we have him on oxygen right now while he's in severe condition. I'm fairly certain he'll be fine though. He seems pretty tough,"

"Yeah, he is," Bay had a look of admiration for Emmett on right now, "but what about signing though?"

"Excuse me."

"He's deaf. Do you know if he'll be able to sign with his left hand?" Bay knew it would kill him if he wasn't able to sign fully. Emmett was so independent and not being able to sign, even just with one hand would limit his ability to communicate and having someone speak for him was not Emmett's style. It never had been.

"I'm not sure about that yet, but I do know he's going to have very limited movement in that arm for a long, long time."

"Ok." Bay was just glad he was going to be fine. "Thank you. Can I go see Ava and Emmett right now?"

"Yes. Follow me."

**How was it? The next chapter will be up soon. I'm in the groove haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it because this was fun for me to write and 'I'll be back' she said in and Arnold Schwarzenagger voice while hoping she spelled Schwarzenagger right which she is pretty sure she didn't because word is underlining it with red squiggles. And I was just wondering, How old do you think I am? just based on my writing I mean. I'm just wondering. Anyways, REVIEW! ↓▼↓▼↓▼↓▼ **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** Well, ummm… I loved the new episode with the Bay and Emmett scene (Maybe there's still hope!) and Daphne and Bay making up. What did you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ummm… Yep. That's about it. Review! I think this is my shortest author's note ever.**

EMMETT

He was in a bed. Somewhere. He didn't know where. There were faint noises that were all blurred together. It smelled weird. _Where am I?_ All he could remembered was heat. Throwing his body over Ava and then felling like he was being roasted. Then he blacked out. His body hurt.

BAY

She had to get to Ava. Her tiny little body smelt charred. _Thank God she was okay._ Bay felt tears forming again as she saw her daughter sleeping so peacefully with her chest bobbing up and down slowly. Bay kissed her on the forehead and sat beside her for a while.

Then she went to check on Emmett. The hard. She walked into his hospital room like she was walking on a burning floor. Treading as lightly and carefully as she could. Bay walked in as calmly as she could and saw Emmett's entire left side covered in bandages, with an IV hooked to him. Emmett turned his head as she walked into the room and smiled. Bay flashed him a smile in return. _Oh. At least he's okay._ Bay wasn't sure if she could live without him. He was her rock. The person that held her up. Even when they had been separated. To Bay, Emmett wasn't just her first love, he was a symbol of hope. A reminder to hold on to what they had and a symbol telling her to fight all the struggles that life threw at her, and to never giving up.

Bay ran up and hugged him. **I'm so glad you're ok.** Emmett put his right arm around her as tight as he could and smiled. Even when he was hurt, he somehow managed to be able to comfort her. She was half talking to herself but felt she had to ask, "Why did you do it?"

EMMETT

He knew what Bay was talking about. Emmett signed with only his right hand, **I don't know. I felt some kind of connection with her. Something special, I guess. The same felling I had, still have, with you. **He smiled again. **And, I know you love her as much as you love me, **Emmett smirked,** and well, I know how important she is to you, and she's become important to me as well, and it's my job to protect you. All of you. I'm glad it was me, you know. ** Bay was crying now. She brought her hands up to sign something and then stopped. Bay hesitated. **She…she's yours.**

Emmett looked into Bay's eyes which looked sullen and full of regret. Her tear-filled eyes. He looked away. Emmett sucked in his cheeks a little, took a deep breath, and while still staring at the ground signed, **I know.** Bay timidly looked at him. **I'm sorry. **She looked so fragile and full of regret. Emmett, having been on the other end of the begging for forgiveness end of the stick signed, **I know. **

**What does she know about me?**

**Go ask her yourself Emmett, **Bay said, not in the mood.

Emmett sighed. **I know this isn't a great time to be starting this, but I have to know…Why wouldn't you tell me?**

**You know why, Emmett! Because you cheated on me and I still had sex with you! How could I tell my parents or anyone for that matter?**

_Flashback:_

_It was after Zarra and I were talking about me being switched and being the only people in the world who understand our street art. I had told her I had someone who got it but that I didn't have him anymore. She told me that if I didn't like something that I should change it. I was heading home that day feeling happy Zarra and I were on good terms and I ended up at his house. I don't really know what happened. I think I just drove on instinct. I spent about 10 minutes in his driveway before I decided to ring the doorbell and hope that it was Emmett who answered the door and not Melody. _

_Emmett did answer the door. Apparently Melody was away at Regina's for the night. He was surprised to see me and grinned when he saw me. I asked him how he was and he said fine. Then he hugged me and we talked on his couch for a while. Then he told me how much he missed me and I admitted that I missed him too. I looked into his eyes and we kissed…and then it happened. I missed having his lips on mine. Having him run his fingers through my hair. So I willed it to happen and I lost my virginity. I only saw Emmett once after that and it was when he saw me packing to leave for Mexico. That was it. _

**You could've told me. That I had a daughter. I love being with her and you kept her from me. I didn't get to raise her for 7 years! I didn't even know she existed for 7 years. I know cheating on you was wrong! But don't you think I deserved to know I had a daughter somewhere?**

**Yes! You did and I'm sorry Emmett! And… I regret leaving you and my parents and everybody. It's all my fault. And you don't deserve any of the crap that I gave you. **

**Ok. **Emmett signed calmly.

**Ok? That's it? **

**Yes. What else do you want? I forgive you.**

**Just like that? **Bay was surprised.

**Yeah. Doesn't this remind you of Regina? When she knew about the switch. Nobody understood it, but she just wanted forgiveness. I'm giving it to you. And I am angry. I'm upset. But I understand. I know you're sorry and I can see that you regret it.**

**Why? How is it so easy for you to just forgive me? Just like that. **God. He was so great. Why couldn't she have seen through his mistakes and taken him back earlier?

**You know? It was your brother. I don't let my anger hold me back anymore. After I hurt you…everybody, everybody hated me. Everyone was angry at me. I regretted it more than anything I had ever done and there was nothing I could do to make it better. And when I tried to apologize, to you, to Toby, to everybody, everyone just shut me out. You know me. I like to be able to make everything better, but I couldn't. I was helpless. I never stopped trying to get you back. **He smiled.** I was sad, alone, and deserved to be treated how everyone was treating me. I could never let you feel like that, for one. But then one day, Toby came to me, completely out of the blue, and forgave me. Just like that. He let all of his anger go in two seconds. And I can never thank him enough for that. He reminded me that people would come around eventually and was a friend. But then you left for Mexico and I felt like it was my fault and well…here I am 7 years later. **

**But I don't want you to forgive me. I want to feel the way you felt when I shut you out. I deserve that. All of it. **Bay said honestly and angrily.

Emmett looked at her truthfully and smiled. **But I can't do that Bay. Because even if you do deserve it, that would mean hurting you, and I won't do that to you again. You know the worst part about me cheating on you? That I hurt you. I'm supposed to be the one to protect you from getting hurt and I never thought, in a million years, that I would be the one to hurt you. It's never going to happen again. No matter how stubborn you are. And also, forgiveness is a good thing. Don't let your mistakes control your life. Forgive yourself. **

**Well, I hope you know this, but I forgive you. And…I love you. **Bay looked at half-mummified Emmett, smiled, and before she left, the doctor walked in.

"So he should be fine to go home in a few days. You'll need to pick up his prescription, though and there will be some stinging pain as with all burn wounds. They are, luckily, not too deep and should be able to heal over by the time he leaves the hospital with minimal scarring. Also, his movement will be limited on that side of his body." Bay interpreted for Emmett as Dr. Hyland spoke. "Ok. Thanks."

She glanced over at Emmett as the Dr. left. He smiled and signed **I'll be fine.** and Bay Kennish left the room and found Payton standing outside the room with Taylor, Shannon, and Ava who had woken up and checked out of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm so excited for next week's episode. Apparently Bay and Emmett reconnect a little! But I'm totally not digging the Ty and Bay thing. Anyways, this chapter is a lot of conversation, but it was fun to write! As always, please Read and Review!**

EMMETT

It was a week after he'd come home from the hospital. His whole left side hurt like hell even though the blisters had mostly healed over. Emmett was slowly getting better, but throughout the entire week he'd been home he'd refused to have anyone help him with anything. And although the pain wasn't as bad as before, it limited his movement. He could walk and pick up stuff and do basic tasks, but he couldn't sign with a full range of motion which annoyed him, wasn't allowed by Bay to get on his motorcycle which frankly, just kind of pissed him off (even though Bay was obviously right), and taking a shower made him feel like he was on fire again. In normal circumstances he would have loved to have Bay in there with him, but he hated having the lack of independence he was used to. He couldn't do a lot of the things he loved and he felt like his voice, his way of connecting to the world, was lacking, like a person speaking in monotone, and he hated only being able to express himself 'somewhat'.

BAY

It was weird not being in the house anymore. Bay was angry that it had happened and felt guilty over what happened to Emmett and her daughter. Her life, the life that she had fought so hard for to start over, was falling apart…for a second time. Emmett was hurt, pissed off, and refused to let her help. Payton and Taylor were keeping to themselves, her house had burned down, and it seemed like Ava was clinging to Emmett and didn't need her anymore. And on top of it, they were all crammed in a one bedroom hotel room, while insurance was estimating the cost of the damage. Payton was stuck with the two girls on the sofa bed, Emmett, like the gentleman he was took the floor, and Bay had the bedroom.

The girls had been out of school for a week and everyday it was the same thing. They would all get up at 8, help with breakfast, eat, and then each retreat to their place in the crowded hotel room and find something to do alone until the next meal time. All with everybody only uttering a few words. It was like they were robots. Bay had to make them go back to school sometime soon.

Bay spent a lot of her quiet time lost in her thoughts and when not spacing off, staring at the endless hospital bills that kept finding their way to her. Emmett was in the bedroom on his bed just thinking. Ava was moving pieces around on her Candy Land board game. Taylor and Payton were on the couch watching Tv.

The next week, the girls were back in school and a slight sense of normalcy was returning to the hotel room. Taylor and Ava were both back to their normal selves, Emmett wasn't constantly in pain anymore, and Bay was back at work.

EMMETT

Ava grabbed her crayons and started drawing when she arrived at home. Emmett saw her and signed, **Do you like art? **

**Yeah. I love it. I think I get it from my mom. **

**I think you do too. **Emmett smiled. **Do you like painting too?**

**Yup, **and Ava went back to her drawing.

**Your mom never liked talking when she was drawing either. **Emmett remembered watching Bay years back as she painted. He liked those moments. The ones where no one spoke a word, but he just sat there entranced as Bay worked. He saw so much of Bay in his daughter.

Then Ava stopped drawing and asked, **How did you meet my mom?**

Then Bay came home. Emmett let out a sigh of relief, thankful he didn't have to explain anything to Ava. Bay smiled when she came home to her daughter drawing with Emmett beside her. Emmett got up when he saw Bay enter and signed, **She reminds me of you. **Bay, without even looking at him, signed, **She reminds me of me too. She's so much like me as a kid you wouldn't believe. **Bay wished she still had her art studio to show to Ava. Emmett grinned and shook his head.** No. I can believe it, but you don't know how similar that kid is to you right ****_now_****. For one thing, she never stops asking questions. And also…she loves art. And she's pretty. And talks a lot. And is so stubborn you wouldn't believe.**

Bay smiled. **You're an idiot. **

BAY

Then Payton came home dragging Taylor in and all her soccer gear inside. Bay stifled a laugh and Taylor glared at her. "How was soccer, Tay?" She stopped fighting her sister and started eagerly talking about her first soccer game. "During our practice Megan was being goalie and I accidently missed the ball and then she threw the ball and Rachel caught it. Then, I started on defense for the first half of the game and during halftime we drank a lot of water and then Katie poured water all over Madison and then we had this huge water fight. Then the game kept going and I was forward and Madison kicked the ball to me and I scored the final goal. After that our team went out for pizza and that's why I have this stain from pizza sauce right here," She gestured to a spot on her jersey

"Come on Tay, why don't you go take a shower?" Bay said, a little bit exasperated after trying to follow Taylor's soccer story. Taylor bolted upstairs and started running the shower. "Are you sorry you asked?" Payton said with a forced smile.

Bay put her arm around Payton and hugged her. "What's wrong Payton?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Pay," Bay pulled her into the only bedroom. "I know something's wrong or something's pissing you off or you're mad about something, because you have to be sulking around because of something."

Payton sat down on the bed. "I don't know. I guess I feel like a little left out. I mean, between you and Emmett and Ava. You guys seem so happy, like you're a family and I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on that. And, come on, Bay, I haven't seen you this happy around a guy well, ever. But I just don't want to get in the way of that and I realize I feel sort of like a third wheel. I think Taylor does too. You've just been so busy lately and I don't want to add to that."

Bay felt ashamed that she had been ignoring Payton for those few weeks. Bay gave Payton a little smile, the kind of smile you give to your kids that says 'you're growing up' and said, "God, you remind me of Toby. You're so much like him. Just as kind, just as caring, just as selfless," Bay laughed a little, "Sometimes just as pigheaded," Payton laughed a little too. Then Bay took a deep breath and thought for a moment, "I'm trying Payton. I really am. I'm sorry I haven't been paying as much attention to you lately, but how could you think that you telling me how you felt would make me any less happy," Payton was silent and looking at the ground with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Geez Payton, a smart, beautiful girl like has only ever makes my day better. Do you know how nice it is to have someone else to talk to about boys with or laugh with or to tease? I've been so busy lately I forget to tell you this and I'm sorry, but I love being around you, I love you always being here to help out, and I love you. Don't ever forget that. And I'm sorry I've been busy with Emmett and Ava recently, but they're family, and you don't give up on family whether they're related to you or not. We are family Payton. No matter what. And therefore I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me and I'm always here for you." Payton hugged Bay like her own mom. "I love you too, Bay."

"Ugh. I never thought I would become my mother," Bay smiled as she thought of Kathryn and Regina, missing them a little. "And you know what? Your parents would be proud of you if they could see what an amazing girl you've become." Payton smiled now.

PAYTON

"Wait, Bay? Do you consider Emmett part of the family too?"

"Yeah… I think I do."

"Does that mean he's staying? Like here?"

"I'm not sure Payton."

Payton decided to keep asking and test her luck a little. "You're in love with him aren't you? I mean, he is kinda hot."

Bay blushed a little but still, surprisingly to Payton, answered, "Yeah."

"But, being in love isn't exactly the same as being part of a family, is it?" Payton was really pushing Bay's boundaries.

"Not really." Bay's heart skipped a little, wondering if Payton suspected that Emmett was Ava's dad, that the entire neighborhood might.

Payton raised her eyebrows deciding to get the answer out of Bay. "Bay, come on. You know what I'm asking…Is Emmett…Ava's dad?"

Bay's face froze a little and looked like she was about to just leave, but then she just darted her eyes to the ground, barely nodded, and walked out of the bedroom. Something told Payton Bay wasn't eager for everybody to find out. She could see why. The people in this small town could be kind of nosy sometimes.

Payton stood with her feet bolted to the ground there considering whether she should go try to talk to Bay when her attempt to walk away calmly kind of failed because Taylor had locked the bedroom door after her shower and Bay was stuck sitting at the kitchen table.

For reasons unknown to the universe, Payton decided to ask Bay another question. "How did you meet Emmett?"

Incredibly surprising to Payton, Bay softened up and decided to answer the question. "Sorry I kinda walked out of our conversation earlier. You're just curious and you have a right to be. Hasn't Emmett ever mentioned to you how I was switched at birth and I found out when I was 16? It started in my high school science lab…" and Bay told Payton the story of the switch up until the part before Emmett cheated on her, with her telling Ty about dating Emmett. Then their long conversation stopped and Payton smiled picturing Bay and Emmett as teenagers.

"I bet he was even hotter back then." They both laughed. "Sorry I pried it out of you Bay."

"I think it's time I opened up to you anyways…Alright. It's getting late now Payton. Why don't you go eat the dinner Emmett made and shower? I'll get the girls in bed."

"Okay. Thanks, Bay. For everything. Good night."

"Night Payton."

BAY

Bay realized something was missing from the hotel room. Emmett. _Oh well. I'm sure he didn't leave. Do I have separation anxiety? Crap. Ignore it Bay. He's fine. I gotta get the girls to bed. _She waved her hands around to get Ava's attention away from the Tv and talked at the same time to get Taylor's, "Girls time for bed. Brush your teeth. I'll be back in a second."

She ran out to the hotel parking lot. _His motorcycle's gone. Damn it, Emmett! His motorcycle's gone._ She knew it was a long shot, but couldn't help but think about it. _What if he actually left? Would he do that? He'll be back. Forget your stupid insecurities, Bay. You have the girls to worry about. _She ran back inside.

"Soccer's tiring. I'm practically asleep," grumbled Taylor.

**Where's Emmett, mommy? **Ava asked.

**He'll be back sweetie, **Bay said.

**Are you sure?**

**Yes Ava.** Bay hoped she was right.

**Can I stay up a little longer?**

Then Emmett walked in the room holding a grocery bag in his hand.

**No, Ava. Go to sleep, **and the freckled 6 year old jumped into bed with an already asleep Taylor beside her and Payton on the edge of the cramped bed on her phone.

Bay rubbed her daughter's shoulder to get her attention again. **I'm sorry. No story tonight. I have to talk with Emmett real fast. Good night honey, **and Bay kissed her red-headed daughter on the head.

Bay grabbed Emmett's wrist and pulled Emmett into the bedroom the almost the second she finished tucking Ava in. 

**Where the hell did you go, Emmett?! Damn it! You scared me, Emmett. I thought you had left. Can you imagine what the girls would do if you left? God Ava was asking about you already. **She saw Emmett clutching his side.** I seriously told you not to get on that motorcycle. **Bay shook her head and Emmett smiled. Bay grabbed an Ace bandage from the bathroom closet. **Go. Shirt off. Now. **Emmett got half his shirt off and Bay saw his face scrunch up in pain when he tried to raise his left arm higher than his head to get his shirt off. She grabbed his shirt and whipped it off. She winced when she saw the scars.

**Bay. I'm fine. Really, **Emmett said semi-reassuringly.

**Wait. Emmett. I'm not done. How could you leave without telling me? Ava was already wondering where you went. What would I tell her, Emmett? Or any of the…**

EMMETT

**Bay. Bay. **He grabbed her hands while she was signing, the sign language equivalent of telling someone to shut up. Then he let go of her hands and actually signed **Shut up. **Emmett smirked at her. **Watch my hands carefully Bay. I will never leave you. **Emmett emphasized every word. **I promise. Not without telling you. Never. **Bay just looked at him and he saw her manage a tiny smile. Then she hugged him. **Bay? What do you think about putting Ava in soccer with Taylor?**

**Why don't you go ask her? **He started walking towards the door. Bay, not really wanting to get up, and just wanting to throw something at him for that matter, picked up Ava's stuffed turtle and threw it at Emmett. He turned around.

**Not now. She's asleep. **Bay rolled her eyes. **Ok so where did you go? **

**I…went to get some of those disposable cameras from the grocery store. But, is it weird that everyone sort of knows sign around here? **Now Emmett was curious.

**Well not really. Ava's deaf. We're a small town. So everyone's been learning how to sign to be able to communicate with her…and cameras? I should've known. **Bay said quite matter-of-factly.

**Well yeah. Tomorrow, I was thinking we could go to the carnival in town that I passed on the way to the store.**

**Ok. **Then Bay just laid down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

EMMETT

It was these quite moments that Emmett loved the most. The ones where he and Bay could just enjoy each other's company without having to say a word. He'd loved these moments back when they were dating too. Emmett put his arm around Bay and stared at her. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

PAYTON

Until Payton walked in. Her face turned bright red and so did Bay's. Emmett tried calmly to find his shirt, but it was on the other side of the room. "Um. Sorry. I had to use the bathroom. I'll uh come back later or you know, go pee in a bush or something." Then she awkwardly left the room. _Well at least they weren't making out or anything, _Payton jokingly thought.

EMMETT

**Well that was awkward. I wish we were back at the house. I hate this place. A single bathroom doesn't work for five of us and there's no privacy at all. **

**Relax, Bay. It's fine. **

**Shut up Emmett. **He smiled and a second later got a face full of pillow.

**You know? Your sense of humor has rubbed off on that girl too**, Emmett noted. Then they went right back to Bay staring at the ceiling and Emmett staring at Bay. Although this time Emmett was more trying to resist the urge to kiss Bay rather than enjoying the moment. He grabbed his incredibly sore side and Bay saw it. Damn it, he thought. Emmett being just as stubborn as the raven haired girl beside him refused to let Bay see he was hurt.

**I told you not to get on the motorcycle. **There was the 'I told you so'. She told him off like a kid. Bay grabbed the ACE bandage from the closet and started wrapping it around his already bare chest. He turned around as she started massaging his shoulders and looked straight into her dark brown eyes. They were the exact same adorable eyes as seven years ago. He kissed her. And Bay kissed back. And all of a sudden he was on top of her. He had missed her so much. Then Bay pushed him off of her. **Not tonight Emmett. **

He saw it in her. Bay had wanted it too. Emmett had a look of rejection and shame on his face. He was both wondering why Bay pushed him away and if it was his fault.

Bay stared at the wall across the room and Emmett saw her whisper sorry. Emmett just put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest and they fell asleep together.


End file.
